RowdyRuffs into RowdyPups
by KBD99
Summary: RRBs turned into pups by MoJo and adopted by PPGs. This will be an adventure
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

We were just sitting around in MoJo's lair watching TV when he came in and said, "I have a brillient idea on how to destroy the PPGs." "What is it? A giant robot?", Butch asked sacasticly, "like that hasn't worked." We all laughed at him. "NO! I, MoJo JoJo, will turn you, the RowdyRuff Boys, into dogs to infiltrate the PowerPuff Girls' House and figure out their weaknesses in which I, MoJo JoJo, will use to defeat them, the PowerPuff Girls! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", said MoJo. "Time out. You think that we'll just let you turn us into dogs and let the PPGs adopt us.", said Butch. "We're in.", I said. "What!"Butch and Boomer said in unision. I whispered to them, "If were dogs we'll get to see them in there underware and mabey even in the shower" We were 15 years old now and we got over cooties and thinking girls were gross phase. "Ohhhh", both my brothers said. Then MoJo said, "Great". Then we followed him into a room. He blasted us with a laser and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch POV:

I was the first to wake up and I noticed everything was dark. I herd a door open than in a voice that I knew well, "Theirs a bag out here" then I was picked up by something and then put on the floor. Then a gleam of light burst through and I herd someone shreking. "Oh my god, puppies. They're so cute. Can we keep them? Please!", Bubbles, the blue PPG, said. "Fine.", the Professor said after a while of thinking. Just then my brothers woke up I tried asking them what happened but all I did was bark. Brick barked back to me and I understood him. He reminded me of what happened at MoJo's lair. When I remembered I growled at him and lunged at him for an attack. He dodged and then Buttercup said, "I want the black one, he's very agressive." She picked me up and said, "I'll name you Killer". Then we headed upstairs.

Brick POV:

After Killer (Butch) was taken upstairs by Buttercup, Blossom picked me up. She looked at me with a smile and then said, "What will I name you?". She thought about it for a long time while I was crying inside because I would have to be her dog. "Oh I know! How about Titan?" She carried me upstairs and kissed me on my forehead.

Boomer POV:

So my brothers, Killer (Butch) and Titan (Brick) were taken, Bubbles had a huge smile on her face. She picked me up and said, "Your name will be Fluffy!" _Oh God! _I thought to my self. She put me into a death hug and kissed me repidly on my head. Then she took me upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Titan (Brick) POV:

When Blossom toke me into her room i-it w-was s-so p-pink. The walls were pink and covered with Justin Bieber posters_. This is scarier than the time I accedently walked in on Him in the shower_ I thought to myself. Her bed was queen sized with a pink sheets, red blankets, and white pillows in the shape of hearts. She put me down on the bed and changed into her pajamas._ Yes I saw her underware!_


	4. Chapter 4

Boomer POV:

Bubbles took me into her room and it was not what I expected. I expected a room filled with stuffed animals and girly stuff. Instead she had a guitar, Sliptnot posters, dirty landry all over the floor and a TV with a PS3 hooked up to it. The games she had were Darksiders, Final Fantasy, NBA 2K13, and NHL 13. I was shocked, she had her own bathroom in the room. Just then a bra landed on my head. I turned a round and liked my view. Bubbles the went into the bathroom and took a shower. I went to bed before she got out. In my sleep I felt her arms wrap around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch POV:

Buttercup took me to her room and was it weird. She had tons of One Directon posters on her light green walls. She also had...**STUFFED**** ANIMALS!** I was shocked Buttercup, the toughest PPG and my counter part, had stuffed animals. She also had some books about princesses and knights. When I looked in her closet I almost howled(dog laugh) because in there were...Barbies, Bratz, and other dolls. She also had a TV with a XBox 360 hooked up. She had Halo 4, Madden 13, Call of Duty MW3, Call of Duty Black Ops 2, and Final Fantasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Brick POV:

The next morning I went downstairs to see my brothers were already down there. "What up?" "Nothing exept Buttercup has stuffed animals, dolls, and One Direction posters", said Butch. "What?!", me and Boomer said in unison."Yea, she also locked me in a cage for the night." "Oh, I got to snuggle with Bubbles for the night." "And I slept on Blossom's stomach." "Bathroom!", yelled Blossom. We all ran outside and saw it was a fenced backyard. It was pretty big. For bathroom we split it up into forths, Farthest away from the door was mine, to the left of the door was Butch's, and to the right of the door was Boomer's. The other forth was the door area and no one could go to the bathroom there. We came back in and Blossom put me on a leash.


	7. Chapter 7

Brick POV:

Blossom just put me on a leash and she took me for a walk. On our walk I herd a wicked laugh that I hated and that laugh belonged to Princess. Yuck! She has been trying to get with me for 3 years now. Yea she had money and power but that wasn't the RowdyRuff way. The RowdyRuff way was being street smart, tough, and sometimes even caring. But money and power, that was the total oppisite. Well she landed and said, "Blossom Utonium! I'm here to destroy you(tried that and failed) and take over has the leader of the PowerPuff Girls!". **(a/n parenthises in the quotes are the charecters thoughts)** Blossom just looked at her and laughed. They she finally said, "Princess when will you learn, I've gotten stronger over the years will you just staid the same. If I went all out on you I would kill you with one punch." Now it was Princess's turn to laugh and then she said, "Blossom I've already learned that, that's why I brought backup." Then I herd a laugh that I never herd before, it sounded like Blossom's but with evil in it. She turned around with me still in her arms and I saw a girl that looked like Blossom but her bow was disorganized and she wore school girl clothing that looked like they came out of one of Butch's fantasies. Blossom then said, "Beserk?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Brick POV:

Well I guess the person who looks like Blossom is named Beserk. Blossom put me down and started fighting with Beserk and she was loosing, wait LOOSING! I ran to MoJo's lair as fast as I could because this could ruine our whole plan. When I got their MoJo let me in and changed me back. Before he could ask any questions I flew back to were Blossom was and she was unconsious. I charged at Beserk and she didn't see me till the last minute and I hit her. I kept hitting her in the face and threw her to the ground. I then fired energy blast after energy blast at her. I wasn't going to let up, I will be the one to destroy Blossom even if it means protecting her from other villains. Beserk was knocked out, then I turned my attention to Princess who was trying to get away. I caught up to her and grabbed her by the throat. "If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again I will rip you limb from limb. Blossom will be destroyed by me and me only, got it?", I said. She nodded yes and she was on the verge of tears. I let her go and picked up Blossom's unconsious body. I flew her back to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Brick POV:

I finally got Blossom back to her house, instead of confronting her sisters I put her down on her step, rang the doorbell, and got out of there before her sister's answered the door. I went back to MoJo's lair and got turned back into a dog. I ran back to the PPG's house and it took a long time. I scratched at the front door and it opened. Before I knew what happened I was in Blossom's arms and she was crying. "Thank God your safe. I missed you Titian.", said Blossom. I licked her on the face to comfort her. She took me to the couch and started scratching my back it felt nice. I snuggled closer to her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N WHOO 10th CHAPTER REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT**

Brick POV:

"Hey Butch, Boomer I over herd that the PPGs are going to the beach tomorrow." "So?", said Butch. "Well 1. we get to see them change into their bikinis and 2. we get to go cool at the beach or we can search the house for their weaknesses." I could already see Boomer's tail wagging about seeing Bubbles change in to her bikini. "All in do time little bro, but today we're going to the dog park." We went to the dog park and it was fun. We played fetch and tug of war with the girls who could of easily beaten use with their superhuman strength. Then me and Butch played a game of tug o' war. Me and him were tugging as hard as we could, we even growled at each other. He finally loss and complained about it. Then we went home and I was so tired I went to sleep on the couch.


	11. Authors Note(No story)

**A/N I'm back! Sorry I was working on another story *cough* weird couples *cough* **

**Brick: Shut the hell up! And for you people who are too stupid to understand he wants you to check it out.**

**Me: *cough***

**Butch:UHHH! And check out his other stories called the Adventures of the RRB 1 and 2.**

**Me: *cough***

**Boomer: oh! He dose not own us, he wishes, or any other familiar characters, like the PPG, GANG GREEN GANG, PRINCESS, THE POWER PUNKS, AND THE ROWDY RIGHTS**

**Me: Oh i need help with my next chapter. Tell me who's POV I should do it in, Butch/Buttercup or Boomer/Bubbles? Well review your answer and get a Mountain Dew. The reviews are do by December 21st so see ya then!**


	12. Chapter 11

Butch POV:

Well it's been a week since the incident with Berserk and the PowerPuffs were going to the beach with their dad. The worst part was they were taking us.

"Ya! I can't wait to go to the beach and see Bubbles in her bikini.", said Boomer.

"Oh shut up Boomer! We can't do anything but swim their!"

"What's your problem Butch?", asked Brick.

"I don't want anyone hitting on Buttercup!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Butchie Boy fell for a PowderPuff!", said Brick. I let out a growl telling Brick to shut up. He just shrugged it off though.

"Well I actually fell for Bubbles too.", said Boomer with his ears down. Brick looked at him with shocked eyes.

"And what about when you saved Blossom from being destroyed?" Brick let out a growl and glared at me.

"I did it because I want to be the one to destroy her!I don't want someone else stealing that chance away from me!"He looked pissed so I just dropped it.

Buttercup POV:

I came into the living room and saw Killer and Titan barking at each other with the occasional bark from Fluffy. Poor dog, I feel bad for Fluffy, with that name and being a boy he must get laughed at.

"Buttercup! Get the dogs and lets go!", I herd the Professor scream. I picked them all up and carried them out to the car. When we finally got to the beach I saw my boyfriend Mitch.

"Hey Mitch! I can't wait to surf some waves." He started to come over but then I herd a growl. I looked over and saw Killer growling at Mitch.

"Hey BC is that your new dog?", asked Mitch with a little fear in his eye.

"Yeah but he won't bite you." Mitch came closer and Killer barked at him. When Mitch was right in front of me Killer pulled down his trunks.

"KILLER!", I screamed at him. He just ran away with the trunks. I handed Mitch a towel and chased Killer.


	13. Chapter 12

Boomer POV:

When I saw what Butch was doing I was laughing my ass off.

"Go Butch go!", I howled at him. Brick joined in with me.

"You know he's gonna get killed right?", asked Brick.

"Yeah I know. But it is fucking funny."

**10 Minutes Later**

Buttercup caught Butch and returned Mitch's trunks. Then she put Butch in the car as a punishment and went off with Mitch.

"Ok Fluffy it's time to go swimming.", said Bubbles to me. When we were walking down the beach other boys whistled at her and I got mad at that.

Bubbles POV:

While me and Fluffy were walking down to the beach a guy came up to me.

"Hey I'm Bash, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I'm Bubbles and this is my dog, Fluffy.", I said and then I herd Fluffy growl. I have never herd him growl or show his teeth.

Boomer POV:

It's Bash, the blue RowdyRight and my good self, who in fact hates my guts and I his. I growled at him and showed my teeth.

"Fluffy, what's the matter?", asked Bubbles. I tugged on my leash away from Bash. Bash took a step towards Bubbles and nipped at him then let out a growl.

"Fluffy tell me what the problem is?", asked Bubbles in dog. I forgot she could speak with animals.

"I-I don't trust this guy.", I said. Bash looked confused at what was happening.

"I understand... Boomer.", she said (in dog) to me.

"What?! You know who I am?"

"Yeah. You and your brothers. I herd what you said.", she said to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry Bash I can't hang out. I don't want Fluffy to attack you." I couldn't believe she knew, I have to tell Brick.


	14. Chapter 13

Brick POV:

Well Blossom decided to take me for a walk around the lake. Before we started a red headed boy came up to us. He had glasses and was pretty small.

"Hey Dexter! What's up?"

"Nothing, my family made me come here. But I'm happy they did since your here.", he said and then they kissed. It took all of my will to not growl at Dexter or bite him.

"Do you wanna walk with me and Titan?"

"Sure."

Blossom POV:

Titan was acting weird while we were on our walk. He was always avoiding Dexter and me.

"So what type of dog is Titan?"

"I don't know. We found him and his brothers in a box on our doorstep."

"Well if I had a DNA sample I could figure it out at my lab.", said Dexter.

Brick POV:

Out of nowhere Blossom bent down and picked one strand of my fur out and it hurt.

"Here you go. Call me and tell me the results.", she said and handed Dexter the strand. We finished our walk and I went to my brothers.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Bubbles knows that we're the RowdyRuff Boys!", said Boomer.

"What?!", me and Butch said in unison.

"She can talk and understand animals. She herd us talking in the living room.", said Boomer.

"We need to abort the mission and get out of here. Blossom gave Dexter a strand of my fur and they were talking about DNA.", I said.


	15. Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have read this story and reviewed it as well. This is the final chapter and it's going to be the longest.**

**Brick: So this is the end of it? **

**Butch: This and Wierd Couples are going to be your last stories?**

**Boomer: What about all those people who liked this story and want to continue reading your stories?**

**Me: This is not the end. I'm creating a story that takes place after these events. Now on to the final chapter with everyone's POV! :)**

Brick POV:

We have to leave and become human again. So we all headed to MoJo's lair.

"What are you three doing here?", asked MoJo and then turned us back to humans.

"Bubbles knows and we aren't sure if the other two know.", said Butch.

"It was too dangerous so I decided to pull out of their.", I said.

"But if the other two don't know then they'll be heartbroken and weak. We could finish them off.", said Boomer with enthusiasm.

Blossom POV:

"Bubbles, where are the dogs?", I asked my little sister.

"Yeah! Where's Killer?", asked Buttercup.

"I need to tell you guys something.", she said with nervousness.

"What?", me and Butter cup said in unison.

"The dogs were really the RRB and I figured it out today when they were talking in the living room.", she said.

"But why would they want to become our dogs?", asked Buttercup.

"So they could find out our weaknesses and destroy us with them.", said Bubbles. I was in utter shock at what she was saying.

"But they were talking in the living room on how they changed and how they liked us. That's why Killer pulled Mitch's trunks down.", she said.

Butch POV:

"So we're going to wait for them to come here so we can ambush them?", I asked.

"Yes, and that's why we are hiding.", said Brick.

"Brick! Butch! They're coming!", said Boomer. We hid and then I herd a crash.

Buttercup POV:

"Where are they MoJo?", I asked.

"Who?", asked MoJo with a grin on his face.

"The RowdyRuff Boys!", screamed Blossom.

"Why do you want to see them?", asked MoJo still with a grin on his face.

"Because they pretended to be our dogs and snuck into our home!", screamed Blossom. Man I was iching for a fight.

"I'm not telling you!", said MoJo.

"Fine. Buttercup, sick him.", said Blossom. That's all I needed to hear and rushed him but before I hit him I was kicked to the ground. I looked up and saw Butch standing right over me.

Boomer POV:

Buttercup made a charge at MoJo and Brick told us to attack. So I flew down and hit Bubbles in the back. I repidetly punch her in the face. I hated to do this but this is what we were made for.

"I'm sorry.", I whispered to her. I then flew up into the air and shot energy blast after energy blast at her. She was barely awake, Butch and Brick threw her sisters next to her.

Bubbles POV:

"Do it! Kill the PowerPuff Girls!", screamed MoJo. I looked at them with my eyes barely open. Then all three started to laugh.

"MoJo we're not going to kill them.", said Brick. I smiled, the RRB did truly change and were following the plan.

"What?!", screamed MoJo in anger.

"Yeah, when we were they're dogs, we fell for them.", said Butch. I looked over to see Buttercup blushing with a smile on her face.

"Actually, this plan was to catch you and proved we changed.", said Brick. I saw Blossom blushing as well.

"And if you want the girls dead your gonna have to go through us.", said Boomer and I blushed with a smile on my face. Then they knocked MoJo out and we sent him to jail.

3rd Person POV:

"Are you sure we can trust the RRB's as heros?", asked the Mayor.

"Absolutly!", said Blossom.

"They've changed!", said Bubbles.

"And we trust them.", said Buttercup.

"Well if you girls trust them, I suppose I could too.", said the Mayor.

"Don't worry Mayor, we won't let you down", said Boomer.

"I promis we've changed for the better.", said Butch.

"But that dose not mean we're going to be nice. We're still the RowdyRuff Boys and we'll still grafitti the train tunnels.", said Brick

"Well, we can't expect perfection.", said the Mayor.

**Me: The End (of this story).**

**Brick: So whats the new story.**

**Butch: Yeah we want to know.**

**Boomer:Are we in it.**

**Me: Well this is all I can tell you, you and the Justice League are going to team up to battle a powerful enamy. The first chapter of this will be posted on New Years.**


End file.
